Yokohama Gakuen, MPLS!
by Mayu Tachibana
Summary: MPLS tahun ini dibuka oleh SMA Yokohama Gakuen. Tentu menjadi hal yang menyibukkan untuk OSIS di sekolah itu. Dazai dan Chuuya diberi tugas untuk menjadi kambing (kakak pembimbing) untuk lima orang anak yang telah resmi menjadi adik kelas mereka. Apakah mereka bisa melakukannya dengan baik? cover by VionaEl (wattpad) Diikutsrtakan dalam event FFA #FFACollab


Yokohama Gakuen MPLS!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Asagiri Kafka

Warning : kata non baku (untuk percakapan), School!AU, gaje, YAOI ALERT, typo(s), garing, dsb.

Bungo Stray Dogs bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya.

Collab : VionaEl (Wattpad) x Mayu Tachibana (FFN)

Rate : T

.

.

.

Enjoy!

Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai.

Begitu pula di Yokohama Gakuen. Salah satu sekolah tingkat menengah atas di kota Yokohama. Menerima murid baru sudah menjadi agenda wajib yang dilakukan. Tentu ini akan menjadi hal yang menyibukkan bagi guru, orang tua murid, juga dengan OSIS. Karena OSIS lah yang mengurus Masa Pengenalan Lingkungan Sekolah, atau yang biasanya disingkat dengan MPLS.

"Kunikida-kun, ini ditaro dimana?"

"Oh, disana aja."

"Oke."

"Kunikida-san, ini jadwal buat Pra-MPLS udah selesai."

"Bagus, tinggal susun jadwal MPLS nya aja."

Kunikida Doppo, selaku ketua OSIS di Yokohama Gakuen, kini disibukkan oleh persiapan Pra-MPLS dan MPLS untuk adik kelasnya yang baru nanti. Ia menjadi lebih cerewet dari sebelumnya—pikir para anggota OSIS.

"Oi, Dazai mana?"

"Gatau deh, kayaknya dia di kantin?"

"Si kampret... Chuuya! Tolong cariin Dazai!"

Chuuya yang sibuk menyusun kursi-kursi buat Pra-MPLS kaget juga kesel, "Kok gue mulu sih? Yang lain aja napa, gue lagi sibuk susun kursi nih."

"Biar gue aja yang gantiin." Tanizaki Juunichiro mengambil alih kursi yang sedari tadi Chuuya pegang. "Sana gih, nanti dimarahin sama Kunikida-san."

Mau tak mau, dengan wajah cemberut dan perempatan imajiner dikepalanya Chuuya pergi mencari Dazai. Tujuan pertamanya adalah kantin sekolah.

"Nambah-nambahin kerjaan gue aja si tuh mumi?!" Chuuya mencari-cari sosok Dazai di kantin sambil menggerutu. Ia menanyai setiap orang yang lewat di kantin, namun tidak ada yang tahu Dazai dimana.

Chuuya menendang tong sampah kosong saking kesalnya. Dan mengacak-acak surai senja miliknya, "Gue kudu nyari dimana lagi?!"

"Dek, kenapa gak di telepon aja si Dazai nya?" celetuk ibu kantin memberi saran pada Chuuya.

"..."

Iya juga ya? Kenapa hal kecil kayak gitu Chuuya lupa? Ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Bego."

Merogoh kantong celana miliknya, Chuuya mengambil smartphone miliknya. Segera ia mencari nomor Dazai. Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan tombol berlambang telepon.

Di sisi lain, seorang lelaki dengan surai makarel tengah sibuk menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah. Bahkan membuatnya hampir tertidur kalau saja dering telepon tidak menggangunya. Dazai dengan niat-tidak niat mengambil smartphone yang tersimpan di balik kantong celananya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, sontak posisi Dazai yang awalnya berbaring kini langsung duduk. Bak terkena lotre di siang bolong, Dazai bersorak-sorak sendiri.

"Chibi nelpon gue? Demi apa?!"

Dengan merapikan bajunya—seolah Chuuya melihatnya padahal tidak—Dazai mengangkat telepon dengan aura berbunga-bunga.

"Halo Chuu? Kenapa—"

"WOI LO DIMANA NYED? BUKANYA BANTUIN BUAT PRA MPLS MALAH NGILANG!"

"Iya maaf, gue lagi—"

"BALIK GAK LO? KALO GAK GUE HAJAR."

Tuut... tuut... tuut...

Telepon diputus sepihak oleh Chuuya, meninggalkan Dazai yang terdiam mendengar ancaman Chuuya.

Dazai sebenarnya sangat malas untuk berdiri, apalagi meninggalkan atap sekolah yang sudah membuatnya nyaman. Dengan langkah malas, ia berjalan kembali menuju aula sekolah. Di mana para OSIS berkumpul mempersiapkan Pra-MPLS.

"Kunikida, tuh Dazai udah dateng."

Seluruh pandangan—bukan hanya Kunikida saja—mengarah pada Dazai yang baru saja datang, merasa jadi pusat perhatian, Dazai menghentikan langkahnya. "Kok pada ngeliatin gue?"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara derap langkah Kunikida mendatangi Dazai. Disinyalir sebentar lagi akan ada kejadian baku hantam.

Dazai meringis ketika sensasi dingin mengenai pipinya.

Yosano membantunya untuk mengobati luka lebam dipipinya, penyebabnya adalah Kunikida yang membogem wajahnya tadi. Ditambah oleh Chuuya yang menendang punggungnya dari belakang, membuat pinggangnya sakit bukan main.

"Makanya, kalau disuruh ketua itu nurut, jangan kabur." Yosano menaruh kembali kain yang membungkus es batu untuk mengobati wajahnya tadi.

"Iya, iya, maaf."

"Jangan maaf terus, lakuin. Kalo gini kita semua yang repot tau."

"..."

Dazai terdiam seketika, nampaknya ia mulai merasa bersalah. Ketika Yosano kembali ke UKS untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K yang ternyata tidak terpakai, Dazai pergi meninggalkan aula yang sudah sepi. Tujuannya adalah kelasnya, ia yakin seratus persen Chuuya ada disana.

Dan yang benar saja, saat Dazai masuk ke dalam kelas 11 C yang sepi itu, ada Chuuya sedang duduk dihadapan kipas angin yang menyala.

Nampaknya lelaki bersurai senja itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Dazai, sehingga ketika Dazai duduk dibelakangnya, ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Chuu."

"EH BANG—ELO?" Chuuya terlonjak kaget dengan keberadaan Dazai yang menurutnya sangat mendadak. Kapan Dazai masuk?! Tanya batin Chuuya kaget plus heran.

"Iya, ini gue."

Chuuya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke kipas angin yang sejak tadi ia nyalakan. Mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Dazai.

"Maafin gue dong Chuu, janji deh gak gitu lagi." Dazai mencoba mendekati Chuuya yang mengalihkan perhatiannya darinya ke kipas angin. Memangnya kipas angin lebih menarik daripada wajahnya?

Iya tahu, kipas angin memang adem. Tapi lebih adem mana sama mukanya Dazai?

"Hm."

Entah apa arti kata 'hm' yang dikeluarkan oleh Chuuya, Dazai tidak tahu. Sepertinya Dazai harus putar otak, dan sebuah ide brilian muncul dikepala makarelnya.

"Aduh... pinggang gue sakit..."

"..."

"Eh apaan nih di pipi? Biru-biru gini—Aw! Sakit."

"..."

Dazai berpura-pura kesakitan ketika tangannya menyentuk pipinya yang lebam. Sebenarnya sakitnya tidak seberapa saat Yosano mengobatinya, tapi demi dapat perhatian Chuuya, apa sih yang enggak?

"... Makanya, dibilangin juga."

Nah, mulai. Dazai mulai merasa puas dalam hati. Lihat saja sebentar lagi.

"Itu muka lo bekas dipukul Kunikida tadi?" tanya Chuuya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Dazai.

Dazai mengangguk, sambil mempertahankan ekspresi menahan sakit yang dibuat-buat dengan sempurna.

"Mana sini liat?"

Dazai menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan tangan Chuuya meraba pipinya untuk melihat luka lebamnya.

Tetapi si surai jingga sejingga senja itu menyadari sesuatu, air mukanya mendadak kembali kesal, "Luka gitu doang kok lebay ah!" ia langsung mendorong wajah Dazai, tepat di luka lebamnya.

"AW! CHUU, SAKIT!"

Kali ini Dazai benar-benar kesakitan, ekspresinya pun tidak dibuat-buat. Ia memegangi pipinya, rasa nyeri menjalar kembali di tempat Chuuya mendorong wajahnya tadi. Haha, karma.

"Eh?! Lo gapapa?!"

"Pake ditanya..."

Chuuya merasa sudah berlebihan sontak kembali melihat pipi Dazai, tersirat tatapan khawatir dimata Chuuya, membuat rasa sakit Dazai menghilang entah kemana.

Dazai merasa idenya berhasil.

Keesokan harinya, di saat pra-MPLS sudah berjalan sepertiga dari jadwal, dan kini tinggal pembagian kelompok untuk MPLS tiga hari kedepan.

Data nama-nama siswa baru dan kakak pembimbing untuk kelompok sudah berada ditangan Yosano Akiko—selaku sekretaris OSIS—ia berdiri diatas podium di hadapan seluruh murid baru yang sudah resmi menjadi adik-adik kelasnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan membagikan kelompok. Yang merasa namanya disebut, harap datangi kakak pembimbingnya ya." Yosano membuka lembaran datanya dan mulai membaca.

Satu persatu kelompok dibagikan oleh Yosano, satu persatu juga kursi hadirin untuk para siswa itu ditinggalkan oleh yang duduk. Tentu saja untuk mendatangi kakak pembimbing mereka.

'Tiap kelompok ada dua pembimbing... entar gue sama siapa?' Chuuya yang berada di samping podium bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan dengan siapa partnernya nanti. Syukurlah jika ia mendapat partner dengan Yosano atau Tanizaki, tapi Yosano sudah punya tugasnya sendiri, dan Tanizaki... dia sudah menjadi partner dengan Katai.

"Kelompok terakhir. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Nakajima Atsushi, Izumi Kyouka, Mark Twain, dan Miyazawa Kenji."

Tidak terasa sudah kelompok terakhir, Chuuya melihat kesekitarnya, teman-teman OSIS sudah pergi untuk menemui kelompoknya. Dan yang tersisa adalah...

"Hai Chuu, kelompok lo mana?"

Dazai.

Belum sempat Chuuya merespon ucapan Dazai, suara Yosano mendahuluinya.

"Dibimbing sama kak Dazai sama Kak Chuuya yah."

"..."

"..."

'Ini mimpi buruk.' Tiga orang membatin secara bersamaan. Eh, tiga orang?

MPLS hari pertama sudah dimulai. Mereka akan memulai acara yang sudah disusun oleh OSIS dulu sebelum beralih ke acara yang disusun oleh sekolah pada hari kedua.

Sebagai kelompok terakhir, mereka akhirnya berkumpul di tempat yang tersisa. Tujuh orang yang terdiri dari anggota yang paling random itu duduk melingkar dan saling menatap wajah satu sama lain. Chuuya bingung harus gimana, apalagi kalau dilihat dari seragamnya, para anak baru itu berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda.

"Dazai, lo ngomong duluan dah."

"Kenapa, Chuu?" Dazai ikutan bingung. "Biasanya kan lo suka ngomong pertama."

"Sekarang nggak, lo aja duluan."

"Tapi, Chuu—"

Dazai langsung diem ngeliat tatapan laser dari Chuuya.

"Oke, oke. EHEM!"

Para anak baru langsung noleh ke arah Dazai.

"Pagi semua, kenalin, nama gue Dazai. Kalau yang di sebelah gue ini namanya Chuuya. Sebagai pembimbing kalian gue gak galak kok, rukun-rukun aja ya intinya. Kalau Chuuya sih gue gak yakin."

Chuuya langsung masang muka sok jaim. "Asal pada rukun gue juga gak ada masalah."

Dazai ngangguk-ngangguk. "Nah, lo, kenalan dulu dah."

"Gue, bang?"

"Iya."

"Berdiri atau duduk aja, bang Dazai?"

"Bebas, jumpalitan juga boleh."

"Kalau gitu gue duduk aja deh, bang, hehe." Anak yang ditunjuk itu nyengir lalu melebarkan senyumnya sambil menatap yang lain. "Hai, gue Mark, asal gue dari Inggris, tapi karena Bapak gue ada kerjaan jadi gue diajak pindah ke sini juga deh. Salam kenal ya."

"Lo dari Inggris?"

"Iya, bang."

"Kok bahasa gaul lo bisa lancar?" tanya anak lain.

"Oh... itu gara-gara gue suka nontonin yutub, v-log nya orang Indonesia."

"Hooo."

"Cepet juga ya." Chuuya tampak terkesan.

Mark cengar-cengir aja. "Maraton nonton tiga hari, bang Chuuya, hehe."

"Nah, kalau lo gimana?" Dazai menunjuk anak lain.

"Gue Akutagawa, dari SMP XX deket sini."

"Udah itu aja?"

Akutagawa mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat tidak ingin ditanya lebih jauh, karena itu Dazai membiarkannya dan beralih pada anak lain yang berbeda jenis kelamin diantara mereka bertujuh. "Lo, kenalan coba."

"Halo, nama saya Kyouka. Ini pertama kalinya saya sekolah umum, awalnya saya sekolah di rumah karena alasan pribadi. Salam kenal semua."

"Wah, bakal beda banget dong suasananya buat lo," kata Mark menyahut.

Kyouka mengangguk. "Saya juga sudah merasa begitu sekarang."

"Alasan pribadinya apa kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Dazai penasaran.

Sikutan segera mendarat di perutnya. "Kan alasan pribadi, yah buat dia sendiri lah."

"Gak apa-apa, bang Chuuya, tapi saya memang gak akan kasih tahu sih."

Chuuya sweatdrop. "Nah, kalau lo gimana?"

"H... hai, gue Atsushi, asal gue dari SMP YY, rumah gue ada di blok yang sama dengan sekolah ini. Salam kenal semua."

"Rumah lo deket sini?" tanya Dazai terlihat bersemangat. "Chuu, kita dapet tempat bolos baru nih."

Chuuya ngejitak kepala Dazai, terus senyum jaim ke Atsushi. "Maaf ya, dia belum minum obat pagi tadi."

"Fitnah! Gue gak sakit tahu."

Atsushi cuma bisa senyum maklum. "Boleh main kok, bang, tapi adek saya ada banyak. Rumah saya juga gak luas."

"Gak masalah, gue paling cuma numpang tidur aja kok. Di sini kan gak ada UKS kayak sekolah-sekolah di luar negeri buat tiduran."

"Gak ada UKS?" Mark terlihat shock.

"Iya, kalau UKS dadakan buat sekarang sih ada karena matpel kan belum mulai," jelas Chuuya. "Banyak kelas kosong yang bisa dipake, tapi gak ada gunanya juga sih kalau lo gak bener-bener sakit. Temen gue yang jaga UKS ketat banget soalnya."

Mark masih terlihat tidak percaya. Sepertinya rencananya untuk menghabiskan waktu tidur siangnya di UKS tidak akan pernah terlaksana

"Nah, lo yang terakhir, ayo kenalan." Dazai menunjuk anak baru yang belum kenalan.

"Hai, gue Miyazawa, asal dari Solo, tapi pindah ke sini dari tiga bulan yang lalu setelah lulus-lulusan SMP. Salam kenal ya semua!"

"Yah, bukan dari Jawa Timur?"

"Jawa Tengah, bang Dazai. Emang bang Dazai dari Jawa Timur?"

"Bukan, dari Jogja kok," jawab Dazai lempem. "Muka lo kayak orang Surabaya soalnya."

"Ohhh, banyak yang bilang kayak gitu sih, bang."

"Bener kan? Muka lo gak kalem banget soalnya."

Miyazawa ketawa. "Bang Dazai juga bukan kayak orang Jogja."

"Iya, banyak yang bilang kayak gitu juga ke gue." Dazai noleh sambil senyum lebar ke orang yang ada di sebelahnya. "Iya kan, Chuu?"

Chuuya cuma bisa menghela napas sebagai jawaban.

Suara mik yang diketuk dari arah podium memutus percakapan mereka. "Hai, halo, selamat pagi semua. Fyi nih, Kepala Sekolah atau mungkin Wakil Kepala Sekolah bakal datang kesini buat ngasih sambutan untuk kalian semua, pas itu tolong tenang semua ya, minimal jangan ngobrol keras-keras biar gak ada ceramahan lebih lanjut. Oke?"

Berbagai sahutan dari para murid baru terdengar. Kalau mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari kakak kelas berarti dapat disimpulkan kalau sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah maupun Wakil Kepala Sekolah ini akan berlangsung cukup lama dan mungkin saja kedua orang itu sama-sama rewel soal suara berisik dari orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh sambil makan, kak?"

Yosano mengangguk. "Permen aja, selain itu gak boleh ya."

"Permen karet boleh, kak?" tanya anak baru yang lain.

"Boleh, tapi dikunyah aja, gak boleh diletusin," ujar Yosano kembali menjawab. "Ada pertanyaan lain? Oh ya, kalian balikin posisi kursinya habis ini ya. Kakak pembimbing juga bantu biar cepet selesai. Pak Mori yang dateng soalnya, Pak Yukuzawa lagi sibuk."

"..."

"Oke, gak ada ya? Ayo kursinya mulai diberesin sekarang."

Kyouka yang pertama kali bergerak untuk membereskan letak kursinya, yang lain juga mengikuti. Kelompok mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena posisi kursi mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi awal kursi yang membentuk barisan. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai para anak baru kembali duduk pada barisan dan para pembimbing menyingkir untuk berdiri di dekat dinding.

"Oi, Chuuya, kelompok lo gimana? Baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Tanizaki menghampirinya.

"Baik-baik aja ... untuk saat ini."

Tanizaki meringis. "Gara-gara, Dazai? Ayolah, dia gak seburuk itu kok kalau urusan kayak gini, bisa dikasih tanggung jawab juga."

"Apaan? Sekarang aja dia di mana coba? Keluyuran lagi."

"..." Tanizaki menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sebagai bentuk dukungan. "Sabar ya, Chuu. Nanti dia juga balik lagi."

"Semoga aja."

Pak Mori memasuki ruangan dengan tas dan sebuah boneka beruang yang menarik perhatian seluruh siswa, khususnya para murid baru. Beberapa pembimbing sudah tidak heran dengan itu, karena meskipun memiliki sifat yang tegas, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Wakil Kepala Sekolah mereka mempunyai hobi yang cukup aneh yang berhubungan dengan anak kecil. Walaupun begitu, semua siswa tetap menuruti ucapan Yosano dan tetap diam seiring langkah laki-laki berumur 40-an itu ke podium.

"Selamat pagi semua, bagaimana pagi kalian hari ini?"

"Baik, pak!" sahut sebagian besar siswa baru.

"Bagus. Hm ... ternyata banyak juga ya yang mendaftar di SMA ini, kira-kira ada berapa orang? Delapan puluh orang? Sembilan puluh? Atau bahkan seratus lima puluh orang sekarang?"

"Seratus delapan belas orang pak."

Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus-bagus. Kamu yang di sana, jangan makan permen karet sekaligus lima, saya gak bakal lama kok."

Anak baru yang ditegur segera meminta maaf, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena tertangkap basah.

"Nah, saya sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, kan?" Dia berdeham pelan, lalu menatap ke para murid baru. "Nama saya Ogai Mori, Wakil Kepala Sekolah SMA ini juga menggantikan Fukuzawa yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah yang seharusnya hadir untuk menyambut kalian semua di sini.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Yokohama Gakuen merupakan sekolah swasta yang sudah berdiri dari beberapa dekade lalu. Tidak cukup lama, tapi sekolah ini sudah menghasilkan siswa-siswi yang berkualitas dan dapat langsung terjun ke masyarakat. Kurikulum sekolah ini memastikan para siswa dapat belajar secara fleksibel, tapi tetap menjalankan fungsinya sebagai sekolah. Tempat belajar yang tidak hanya untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar saja, tapi juga kegiatan lain seperti ekstrakurikuler dan event-event sekolah yang rutin dilaksanakan dari tahun ke tahun.

"Setiap siswa berhak untuk mengikuti setiap kegiatan tambahan itu maupun hanya rajin mengikuti KBM setiap harinya. Yang pasti keinginan dan kebutuhan siswa-siswi akan terpenuhi. Jika ada saran maupun kritik, kalian bisa berkoordinasi dengan OSIS atau ketua kelas yang nantinya akan terpilih saat kegiatan MPLS ini berakhir. Ketua kelas yang nantinya membicarakannya dengan OSIS lalu disampaikan pada guru yang bertanggung jawab dan saya maupun Kepala Sekolah."

"Oh ya." Pak Mori kembali menambahkan. "Walaupun sekolah ini termasuk sekolah swasta, kalian tidak perlu khawatir mengenai pendaftaran kampus yang ingin kalian masuki nanti. Berterima kasihlah pada kakak kakak kelas kalian yang sudah mempertahankan nilai dan undangan dari beberapa kampus sehingga setiap kampus menerima siswa-siswi sekolah ini dengan tangan terbuka."

Ucapan ini membuat beberapa siswa berbisik antara satu sama lain. Keuntungan seperti itu tentu saja sangat besar bagi mereka semua.

Pak Mori mengetuk miknya, membuat para siswa yang agak kurang kondusif itu kembali diam dan fokus kepadanya lagi. "Baiklah, sepertinya itu saja yang saya akan sampaikan. Selamat menjalani kegiatan MPLS ini sampai akhir dan, walaupun agak awal, selamat bersekolah di Yokohama Gakuen, para murid baru."

Tepuk tangan membanjiri kalimat penutup dari sambutan Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu. Pak Mori berjalan menuruni podium, dan kemudian ruangan kembali ramai seperti sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bonekanya untuk apa?"

"Ya, dibawa."

"Gue pikir mau dikasih ke murid baru." Dazai tahu-tahu nongol di sebelah Chuuya.

Tanizaki mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sohib sehidup semati Chuuya itu. "Gue juga mikir gitu."

"Suka-suka Wakasek lah."

Chuuya dan Dazai kembali bergabung dengan para anak baru yang harus mereka bimbing. Akutagawa masih duduk sendirian, Kyouka dan Atsushi sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri, sedangkan Mark dan Miyazawa masih asik mengobrol saat mereka berdua menghampiri.

"Udah pada siapin yel-yel?" tanya Chuuya. "Buruan buat, biar kita kelar terus tinggal nontonin kelompok lain."

"Jadi kita maju pertama, bang Chuuya?"

"Iya. Lo pada mau gak?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Harus yang pertama banget, bang?" Akutagawa yang pasif akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ya nggak juga, terserah kalian. Tapi kalau maju pertama kan habis itu kalian bisa santai."

Kyouka mengangguk. Dia sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang setuju dengan usulan Chuuya, masuk akal juga dan dia tidak terlalu suka gugup lama-lama. Ada yang pernah bilang kalau lebih cepat selesai, maka lebih baik. Jangan tanya dari mana dia tahu, siswa yang termasuk mungil itu juga udah lupa sumbernya.

"Urutan tengah deh, bang. Gerakan sama lagunya aja belum diputusin."

Dazai menyenggol lengan Chuuya. "Noh, dengerin, Chuu."

"Ya udah." Chuuya memilih mengalah. "Nah, sekarang buat gerakan gih."

Akutagawa kembali berdiam dipojokan sedangkan empat siswa baru yang tersisa mulai berdiskusi.

"Chuu, gue ngantuk."

"Ya udah tidur, biasanya juga langsung ngorok."

"Mau sandaran ke lo."

Chuuya langsung menengok ke arah Dazai yang terlihat sangat memohon dengan ekspresi wajahnya. "Lo serius?"

"Iya."

Chuuya melihat ke sekelilingnya yang terlihat sibuk, kelompok mereka pun sudah berada di jarak yang cukup jauh sehingga tidak mungkin memperhatikan mereka. Dia segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Dazai lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Sandaran sini, buruan."

Dazai senyum-senyum, melihat telinga Chuuya yang terlihat memerah lalu secara perlahan mulai meletakkan kepalanya di pundak chibi kesukaannya itu. Jarang-jarang dia bersikap sebaik ini.

"Dazai, Chuuya, ayo ngumpul dulu. Kunikida manggil." Yosano tiba-tiba muncul.

Chuuya segera berdiri dan cabut, meninggalkan Dazai yang menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai karena kehilangan sandarannya.

"... gue ganggu kalian ya tadi?"

Dazai menangis di dalam hati. "Gak apa-apa, Yosano."

Yosano meringis. "Ya udah ayo. Jangan buat Kunikida ngamuk."

"Iya, iya."

"Akutagawa, sini gabung." Mark mengajak cowok berambut berantakan itu.

Kelompok mereka sudah memilih lagu dan sekarang sedang menyusun gerakannya, tapi karena Akutagawa tidak juga bergabung dengan diskusi mereka, pembuatan gerakan yel-yel mereka terhambat.

"Gak."

"Kenapa nggak?"

"Gue gak suka."

"Gak suka apanya?" Kyouka bertanya, mulai tidak sabar. "Jelasin, jangan disingkat-singkat."

"Gue gak suka nari, gak mau gabung buat yel-yel, kalian aja."

Atsushi yang termasuk pendiam akhirnya menyahut. "Gak bisa begitu, Akutagawa. Kita kan satu kelompok."

"Gue gak peduli."

Mereka semua terdiam. Miyazawa yang habis pemanasan segera mendekati Akutagawa dan meraih tangannya. "Ayo ikut."

"Gue—"

Lelaki itu tidak menunggu kalimat Akutagawa selesai dan secara harafiah menyeretnya bergabung di antara mereka berlima. Mark, Atsushi dan Kyouka terlihat terpana melihat Miyazawa yang berbadan lebih kecil dari Akutagawa dapat menyeretnya yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sangat mudah.

"Kelompok kita gak akan lengkap kalau lo gak ikutan. Kalau lo masih mau kabur juga, gue bakal nyeret lo ke sini lagi."

"Lo ngancem?" Akutagawa mengibaskan tangannya, terlihat kesal karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan diri saat diseret seenaknya.

"Nggak. Gue cuma ngasih tahu aja."

Akutagawa tidak menjawab, tapi tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan bersedekap.

"Nah, jadi kita pakainya lagu 'Lihat Kebunku'. Lagunya gampang buat yel-yel, kalian semua tahu kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Liriknya gimana?" Atsushi menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Gini aja." Kyouka menyanyikan lirik lain dengan nada Lihat Kebunku dengan lancar. "Gimana?"

Miyazawa menepuk tangannya "Bagus!"

"Iya, itu aja udah bagus. Makasih, Kyouka."

Kyouka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gerakannya..." Atsushi maju hingga mereka berempat bisa melihatnya. "Terus pose terakhirnya ... begini?"

Lelaki itu membuat pose dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing menangkup pipinya seperti kelopak yang baru mekar sambil tersenyum dengan agak meringis.

"Gue gak mau." Akutagawa segera menolak.

"Kenapa? Menurut gue gerakannya simpel kok."

"Cuma senyum Atsushi aja paling yang gak pas, lo gugup ya?" tanya Mark.

Atsushi mengangguk, nyengir dan tampak salah tingkah. "Gue gak biasa langsung nari begitu."

Mark menepuk pundaknya. "Gak apa-apa, bagus kok bagus."

Kyouka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akutagawa. "Kalau kamu gak setuju, ada gerakan penggantinya gak?"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Akutagawa. Dia terlihat terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu mulai bergerak sambil bernyanyi. Mulai dari berlutut sampai berdiri beberapa kali pada lirik 'beragam orangnya', lalu memiringkan bahunya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan jemarinya pada lirik 'ada yang diam dan ada yang rame', menunjuk Mark dan Atsushi dengan jempolnya sampai pada lirik 'pembimbing kami' dan meletakkan jari jempol dan telunjuknya mengikuti garis dagunya pada lirik penutup.

Atsushi segera menepuk tangannya. "Lebih bagus dari gerakanku."

Akutagawa mendengus. "Tentu saja."

Miyazawa menyenggol bahunya. Akutagawa segera menjauh karena refleks, laki-laki itu malah nyengir. "Nah gitu dong, kan enak kalau semuanya ikut partisipasi." Dia menoleh ke ketua tidak resmi kelompok mereka. "Gimana, Mark?"

"Iya bagus, tapi gerakan penutupnya pakai dari Atsushi aja. Gimana?"

"Aku oke." Kyouka mengedikkan bahunya.

Semuanya kembali menoleh ke Akutagawa.

Dia terlihat keberatan, tapi tidak protes. Miyazawa terlihat agak menakutkan dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Baiklah."

"Oke, Udah fix ya kalau gitu." Mark menepuk tangannya. "Ayo latihan!"

Beberapa kelompok sudah maju. Giliran kelompok yang dibimbing oleh Dazai dan Chuuya itu tampil dan melakukan yel-yel mereka. Gerakan mereka kompak, bahkan duo pembimbing itu bisa mengikuti dengan mudah walaupun baru latihan di saat-saat terakhir. Tapi kemudian berbagai sorakan terdengar dari kalangan para perempuan ketika Miyazawa menyenggol Atsushi dan membuat laki-laki itu jatuh menimpa Akutagawa hingga wajah mereka beradu.

Atsushi kelabakan dan langsung berdiri sedangkan Akutagawa tampak shock berat.

"Sori, lo nggak apa-apa, Akutagawa?"

Laki-laki itu tersadar begitu mendengar pertanyaan Atsushi dan segera menampik uluran tangan darinya lalu buru-buru turun dari podium tanpa mempedulikan yang lain.

"Ya ... terima kasih atas penampilan kelompok Dazai dan Chuuya yang heboh! Silahkan maju kelompok yang berikutnya, kelompok enam." Yosano angkat bicara dan dengan gerakan tangan mengisyaratkan kelompok mereka untuk segera turun dari podium.

Akutagawa tidak terlihat lagi sampai acara MPLS hari pertama berakhir.

Kegiatan untuk MPLS hari kedua dan terakhir berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Kelompok mereka berhasil menyelesaikan setiap kegiatan kelompok dengan baik meskipun Akutagawa terlihat menjauhi Atsushi dan jauh lebih pasif daripada MPLS hari pertama. Dan kini seluruh anggota OSIS tengah sibuk menyiapkan acara terakhir yang akan menjadi penutup untuk MPLS tahu ini.

Atsushi sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak nyaman, selama dua hari berturut-turut mereka bertemu, dua hari berturut-turut pula Akutagawa terus menghindarinya. Jangankan berbicara, bersitatap saja dia hindari. Atsushi mengerti bahwa Akutagawa menghindarinya karena kejadian tempo hari, namun haruskah seperti ini?

Dazai dan Chuuya selaku pembimbing pun juga merasakan hal yang berbeda dari mereka berdua sejak insiden yel-yel itu. Semua anggota mereka semakin akrab kecuali Akutagawa, dia lebih suka sendirian saat sedang istirahat. Dazai dan Chuuya memperhatikannya, tentu saja. Maka dari itu mereka bersepakat untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara Akutagawa dan Atsushi. Setidaknya MPLS mereka saat masuk ke SMA tidak meninggalkan kesan yang tidak baik.

"Chuu, hari ini penutupan MPLS. Tapi itu si Akut sama Atsushi gak akur-akur, diem-dieman terus."

Dazai menghampiri Chuuya yang tengah rehat setelah mempersiapkan properti untuk acara penutup MPLS. Chuuya menegak sekali air mineralnya, lalu menanggapi.

"Iya, tapi kita apain?"

"Hmm..."

Entah kenapa saat ini otak brilian Dazai dan otak pintar milik Chuuya sedang tidak jalan. Mereka butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengeratkan kembali hubungan dua orang dengan sifat dan sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang itu.

Percaya atau tidak, Dazai dan Chuuya sedang berpikir keras sekarang. Sampai-sampai Yosano yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua terabaikan.

"Dazai, Chuuya, muka kalian kenapa? Serius banget kek nahan boker."

"EH? Yosano?! Ngagetin aja ah."

Yosano berdecak kesal. "Sejak tadi aku udah ada disini tau. Kalian aja yang gak liat."

"Ya sori, lagi mikir keras soalnya."

"Loh, Dazai bisa mikir?"

"HEH!"

Delikan tajam Yosano dapatkan, sembarangan Dazai dibilang tidak bisa berpikir. Begini-begini dia juga punya otak tahu, ya meski jarang digunakan. Yosano hanya membalas dengan gelak tawa, Chuuya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ada apaan sih? Kalo mau ngatain gue pergi aja sana, syuh, syuh," Dazai membuat gestur seperti mengusir kucing, alhasil ia mendapat timpukan dengan setumpuk kertas kado warna-warni dari Yosano.

"Emang lo kira gue kucing? Bantuin bikin hiasan buat di panggung noh, gue banyak kerjaan."

"Lah, kok jadi gue?" Dazai hendak protes tak terima, dia baru saja selesai bersih-bersih podium sendirian, dan sekarang malah disuruh bikin hiasan. Dan lagi, apa Yosano lupa kalau tangan Dazai itu tangan penghancur bukan tangan pembuat?

"Gak cuma lo sih, barengan sama Chuuya juga. Bye," kata Yosano lagi enteng.

Tak ingin mendapat protesan lagi, perempuan berambut pendek itu melenggang meninggalkan Dazai dan Chuuya, kadang mereka heran, kenapa mereka selalu dibuat bersama?

"Chuu, gimana nih?" Dazai bertanya dengan nada memelas, tanda ia sangat malas untuk kali ini.

Chuuya pun sama, ia juga lelah sehabis mengangkut-angkut barang tadi. Andai saja ada yang bisa membantu mereka untuk melakukannya, pikir Chuuya dan Dazai bersamaan.

"Loh, Bang Dazai sama Bang Chuuya lagi ngapain?"

Sesosok anak dengan rambut silver yang tengah lewat menghampiri mereka berdua, berniat menyapa kedua kakak pembimbingnya. Tetapi justru mereka terlihat sangat lelah, tergambar dari wajah mereka yang seperti habis melakukan sesuatu yang berat.

Kedua lelaki dengan tinggi badan jauh berbeda itu menatap kedatangan Atsushi, kemudian saling berpandangan. Beralih lagi pada Atsushi sebentar, dan saling berpandangan lagi. Yang melihatnya menatap bingung, ada apa dengan dua orang ini?

Seringaian berada dalam tatapan Dazai yang ia lemparkan pada Chuuya. Chuuya tahu maksudnya. Sepertinya mereka memikirkan—ah, tidak, mereka mempunyai ide yang sama kali ini.

Dazai menatap Atsushi dengan senyuman penuh arti, membuat yang ditatap merasakan firasat buruk untuk ini.

"Atsushi, boleh minta tolong, gak?"

Dan sekarang, Atsushi sendirian di dalam kelas kosong. Hanya ditemani oleh lembar demi lembar kertas kado warna-warni yang Dazai berikan tadi, juga sebuah gunting dan cutter beserta lem untuk membantunya.

Tangannya dengan terampil memotong sudut demi sudut hingga membentuk untaian hiasan cantik berwarna-warni pun jadi. Atsushi melakukannya dengan baik memang, namun dua tangan manusia saja tidak cukup untuk membuat ini lebih cepat selesai.

Detik jarum jam mengisi kekosongan dalam ruang kelas itu, seolah mengingatkan Atsushi untuk jangan membuang-buang waktu.Mungkin ini yang dimaksudkan oleh Yosano, sebelumnya bahwa Dazai harus mengerjakannya bersama orang lain.

"Katanya harus selesai satu setengah jam lagi, tapi aku baru bikin beberapa..." Atsushi mendesah lelah, menatap hasil pekerjaannya.

Pekerjaan seperti ini sangat melelahkan jika dilakukan sendirian. Andai saja ada yang berinisiatif untuk membantunya, dia akan berterima kasih sekali.

Tetapi ketika melihat keadaan koridor kelas yang sepi, sepertinya tidak ada yang akan membantunya. Lihat saja, sejak dia mengerjakan potongan kertas ini, tidak ada satupun orang yang melewati kelasnya. Atsushi benar-benar sendirian kali ini. Entah kemana perginya teman-teman satu kelompoknya, semenjak dia mendapat tugas dari Dazai, tidak ada satupun terlihat. Padahal kalau ada salah satu dari mereka datang, dia bisa meminta pertolongan.

"Ngapain sendirian disini?"

"SETA—eh? Akutagawa?"

Nyaris, nyaris saja Atsushi meneriaki Akutagawa seolah dia hantu. Kenapa juga dia harus datang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu? Atsushi yang sedang fokus dibuat kaget karenanya.

"Lo mau bilang apa tadi? Setan?"

Atsushi menggeleng cepat, dia tidak mau menambah-nambah masalah lagi dengan Akutagawa semenjak kejadian itu. Apalagi, Atsushi baru sadar kalau kali ini Akutagawa tidak menghindarinya dan malah mengajaknya bicara duluan tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini ... gue lagi ngerjain tugas yang diminta sama Bang Dazai, bikin hiasan buat acara penutupan MPLS."

Akutagawa menatap pekerjaan Atsushi, ada banyak sekali kertas kado yang belum dibuat. Hasilnya bagus memang, tapi apa dia sanggup mengerjakan itu semua?

"Lo yakin? Sebanyak itu?"

Akhir-akhir ini Akutagawa memang menjauhi Atsushi, dia juga menyadari hal itu, namun bukan tanpa alasan. Entah kenapa dia selalu tidak sanggup untuk berbicara atau sekedar bertatap muka. Saat melihat Atsushi, dia selalu terbayang dengan kejadian itu, sampai-sampai kejadian itu juga menghantuinya pada dua malam terakhir yang membuatnya sulit terlelap. Wajah kaget Atsushi yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya tak bisa lepas dari kepala.

Dan kali ini, Akutagawa merasa sudah keterlaluan. Sejak istirahat dia berniat mencari Atsushi sekalian ke kantin untuk makan siang, namun nihil. Dia tidak dapat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu.

Awalnya dia memang sangat marah, namun lambat laun laki-laki itu justru selalu memikirkannya. Ada apa dengan seorang Nakajima Atsushi sehingga bisa membuat seorang yang dingin seperti Akutagawa Ryuunosuke menjadi terbayang-bayang?

Bermodal keinginan untuk damai, akhirnya Akutagawa mencari sendiri Atsushi. Menyusuri tiap lorong dan melewati banyak ruang kelas yang tak ada seorang pun disana. Hingga dia akhirnya menemukan sebuah kelas berisi seseorang yang dia cari sejak istirahat, membuat rasa lega menghinggapi hatinya.

Atsushi mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Akutagawa. Kedua tangannya masih penuh dengan potongan kertas kado yang setengah jadi.

Lelaki dengan rambut gradasi hitam putih itu mendekat, mengambil potongan kertas kado setengah jadi dan gunting yang ada di kedua tangan Atsushi.

"Eh? Kenapa—"

"Biar gue yang potong kertas kadonya, lo yang lem. Kita bagi tugas biar cepet."

"Tapi—"

"Udah diem. Kerjain."

"..."

Atsushi menatap Akutagawa tidak percaya, setelah dua hari menjauhinya seperti orang asing, tiba-tiba saja Akutagawa datang dan membantunya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Tapi baguslah. Sepertinya Akutagawa sudah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Tidak akan pernah, mungkin?

Senyum Atsushi mengembang, "Makasih, ya."

Akutagawa melirik sekilas, dan kembali melanjutkan acara memotong-motongnya. "Hm."

Tidak ingin menatap orang disebelahnya lebih lama, Akutagawa akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya karena takut akan terbayang-bayang wajah Atsushi yang sedang tersenyum cerah seperti tadi. Dia hanya ingin mengingatnya untuk saat ini.

Sepertinya MPLS kali ini akan berakhir dengan baik, pikir dua orang yang sedang mengintip dari kejauhan.

FIN


End file.
